It Took You A While
by Two Dollahs
Summary: Someone new came to the lab, but someone from her past won't let her go. First in the Hailey Haye's series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except what comes out of my little mind. I own no CSI characters, episodes, or anything you recognize. With that said I'd like to inform you a little bit. If you are a person that likes to try and solve the crime, then go and watch the show. This story, or series for that matter, is basically where the show leaves off or doesn't show. There are a lot of spoilers just because I'm better at writing drama then I am at writing crimes. Kudos to Jerry for a kick ass show.**

Chapter 1:

Hailey Hayes collapsed onto her bed. She hadn't had a day off in three weeks and she was looking forward to sleeping all day tomorrow. She didn't bother to change as she hugged her pillow and immediately fell asleep.

She was woken up by the shrill ringing of her cell phone. She slung her arm to the night stand, not fully awake, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said groggily.

"Hey Hailey, where you sleeping?" Grissom asked on the other side.

"Yeah." She answered becoming more awake.

"Sorry hon, but we need you." He said taking the phone back a few inches from his ear.

"Can't you call Sara?"

"She's already here, we need everyone on this one." He said.

If she had the energy to kick and scream, she would have done that, but she knew that it would have eventually been useless. She breathed a deep sigh. "Where?"

"Go to the lab, Nick will meet you there and fill you in." They disconnected and Hailey fell back again on her pillow. She knew if she laid there for to long she would fall back asleep so she got up and took a cold shower to attempt to wake herself up.

She emerged ten minutes later, wet and cold, but still not awake. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a white t-shirt and her denim overalls. She dressed and walked back into the bathroom, she hung her towel on the rack and looked at her self in the mirror. And saw the shell of a person she was a few days ago. She needed a day of or she was going to insane. She looked almost like a child with her 5'4" frame in overalls, but she didn't care. She moved her dark green eyes up to her hair, her medium brown, curly, hair was definitely not going to do what she wanted it to, not to mention she didn't really want to do anything to it, so she grabbed a hair tie and threw the curls into a messy bun on top of her head. She walked back into her room throwing socks and her favorite black converse on her feet, her overalls barely allowing the tips of her sneakers to show. She looked out the window and saw the rain beating down. "Today will be a very long day." She told herself. She grabbed a black hoodie that said MADE on the front and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed her keys, bag, and a small orange juice from the fridge and walked out the door.

After locking up she decided to take the stairs down to the lobby. She lived in an old building on the second floor. "Off to save the world again?" She heard Mr. Koveleski say when she reached the lobby.

"Once again." She smiled. Except for her and the single mother on the eighth floor, everyone in the building was over the age of seventy.

"Say hello to that nice boy Greg when you see him. He helped Loretta with her bags last time he was here." Lorette Lavine, and Mr. Koveleski lived on the second floor right next to each other, a few doors down from Hailey.

"Will do Mr. Koveleski." She said as she headed out the door to the black mustang parked in her space. She worked so hard to save up money for that car that she treated it better than herself. She had gotten the car that she called 'baby' two years ago after saving up for six years since her eighteenth birthday. She shifted into gear and made her way to the lab.

She pulled into a space and turned the car off. She placed her bag on her shoulder under the oversized hoodie, to keep it from getting wet, pulled the hood over her head and ran for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nick had showed up a few minuets after Hailey and he filled her in on the case and scene he had just come from. They were walking down the hall towards Greg's lab to drop off the evidence Nick had brought back. She walked in first followed by Nick and saw Greg all hyped up to start his shift. He and Nick did a little hand pound, snap thing, and Hailey just stood there. "You're awake, I hate you." She sneered at him.

"Had a rack of lamb, couple glasses of Merlo, I slept like a baby." He smiled at Nick then looked Hailey over. "You look awful."

"Thanks." She sarcastically smiled at him.

He looked over at Nick. "Hey don't look at me, I had sunshine all night." He said as his southern accent poked through. In return Hailey narrowed her eyes at him as well, which he returned with a simple smile. "We need you to run traces on these." Nick said handing Greg the evidence.

"Then you need to put them in the database." Hailey added.

"And who's gonna sign my overtime?"

Hailey faked a smile at him. "Suck it up Greg, you're well rested." She said and turned to leave.

Greg looked up at Nick, "You want a Valium for her?" He half-joked.

Nick smiled, "I heard that." Hailey yelled from out the door. Nick just turned back to Greg raised his eyebrows and left.

He caught up to Hailey heading to the lounge, "Now what?" She asked.

Nick was about to answer when his pager went off. He looked down and saw the instructions to call Grissom. "Now, you go and wait while I call Griss and find out more information." She was glad to agree to this and made her way to the lounge while Nick stepped outside to call his boss.

A half an hour later Nick was off the phone and made his way into the building. He walked into the lounge and the first thing that caught his attention was big black blob collapsed on one of the chairs. He stepped closer and saw that it was actually Hailey's sweat shirt. She tucked her arms and legs in and covered them with the hoodie, then she put the hood over her head and fell asleep in one of the chairs. He stood there for a moment thinking that maybe he shouldn't wake her, but he needed her help. Grissom wanted him to look up information about Jeff Klein, and he knew that Hailey would have to help him because she knew more about computers and the programs involved. He squatted in front of her and shook her lightly. "Hailey." He whispered.

Hailey slowly woke up and peeked out through the small opening her hood left. She saw Nick in front of her and put her arms back through the sleeves and stretched them out, stifling a yawn. Nick walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup as Hailey walked over and sat at the table leaning on her hand. While she was staring at an interesting spot on the table a cup of coffee came into view. She looked up and saw Nick holding out a cup for her. "I can't." She said waving her hand and lifting her head up. "My body clock is so screwed up I just want...a steak and a shot." She said to her colleague and friend.

Nick pulled the cup back. "Tut's Tomb, steak and eggs, dollar ninety-nine." He said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Food?" She asked not sure if she heard him right. He nodded his head. "You're so on." She was about to stand up when Greg pushed through the doors bouncing off the walls.

"This is why I love my job, the seamen found on your vic, matches another case."

Hailey knew that food wasn't an option anymore. "So much for food, just gimme the coffee." Nick nodded his head and mouthed 'yeah' and handed the coffee that was in his hand. She gladly took it and took a sip.

Greg continued his exciting discovery, linking their crime to a cold case in another state. "And that is why I am the best. Yeah!" he shouted before running out of the room.

Hailey's gaze followed him out and then returned to Nick. "Sometimes I wonder about him."

"We all do." He replied. She stood up and he slung his arm around her shoulders giving her a squeeze. "C'mon babes, faster we get this done, the faster I can take you out to breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hailey and Nick sat at the diner with Warrick, Catherine, Sara, Grissom, and even Greg. Hailey was sitting in between Grissom and Nick, listening to Grissom tell a story about one of Warrick's first cases. She had looked up to Grissom all her life. She grew up in California but Grissom and his family go way back with her family. In fact he is the reason she became a forensics scientist, after hearing one of his lectures at her college. She knew all about Grissom's mother and he taught her how to sign so that they could communicate. But when she applied for the position, it didn't need to be said that Grissom wouldn't do any favors, she had to prove herself. And she did, she earned her place and planned on keeping it.

The check came and they all split the bill eight ways. Hailey tried to brush it off but ever since she had come to Vegas six months ago Sara had made up her mind that she didn't like her. She would refuse to work a case with her, and she always gave her dirty looks. Hailey brushed it off not willing to think another thought about it, but truthfully it still picked at the back of her mind. Grissom and Catherine had taken their Tahoe's. Greg and Warrick had come with Grissom, and Catherine and Sara had gone in the other car. Nick and Hailey were at the lab when the others had called from the scene so Nick took his Chevrolet Silverado.

"Hey Nick, do you mind giving me a lift back. Catherine has to run an errand." Sara asked him.

"No problem." He said. We walked out to the truck and Sara got to the passenger side before her, saying 'shotgun'. She was really grating on her nerves for some reason today, so she walked around and slid in through the driver side before Nick got in. He tried to hold back a smile but he wasn't succeeding. Hailey saw the look on Sara's face as she turned and looked out the window.

When they reached the lab Sara was the first to get out and Hailey and Nick lingered in the car. "You could be a little nicer."

Hailey looked at him like he was crazy. "First of all, I did nothing. Second she made up her mind that she didn't like me the minute I came here."

In all fairness to Hailey she was right. No one had really warmed up to Sara except for Grissom. She had originally been sent to investigate Warrick, but while she was doing that, she judged everyone around her.

"You think you could give me a ride home? I don't think I can drive." She asked, since he was going home anyway and she was on the way.

"No problem." He said as he pulled out of the lot.

He dropped Hailey off and she waved as she walked into the lobby. Thankfully none of the senior citizens were lingering around so she went straight to her apartment, changed into boxers and a t shirt and collapsed on the bed flat out face down.

She was just about to fall asleep when her phone started to ring. She grabbed it, opened it, and spoke. "No. No, no, no, no, no." She said angrily.

"Hailey."

"No."

There was a long pause then he spoke up again. "Hailey?" Nick heard some mumbling in Italian and then a loud groan.

"What?"

He laughed a little at how she was acting. "I was just wondering if you wanted me to pick you up for work tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure, thanks. Bye."

He laughed again and hung up leaving her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Nick, Sara, and Hailey were waiting in Grissom's office waiting for him and Warrick to come and give out assignments. Sara went in and sat in one of the two chairs Grissom had in his office. Nick offered Hailey the other, since no one was allowed to sit in Grissom's chair, but she told him to sit and she sat on top of him. Grissom walked in, and started with the assignments in his hand although Warrick hadn't arrived yet.

"Nick and Hailey. You guys have two DB's, males, late twenties, neighbor called it in."

Hailey took the paper and held it out for her and Nick to read. "Ocean Avenue?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, why?" Grissom retaliated.

"That's only a couple blocks from my place." She said thinking that it was just slightly odd.

Nick looked at her. "Better get going." She stood up and he followed her out of the office. Hailey called driver and they got into one of the Tahoe's headed to Hailey's neighborhood. She parked in front of the house and gathered their kits. Nick held the crime scene tape up as Hailey slid under then he followed her. When they reached the house the first officer said it was clear.

"I'll take the inside, you wanna do the perimeter?" Hailey asked.

"Sure." Nick headed off to see what he could find as Hailey made her way inside. There was an officer keeping post inside and directed her to the living room where the two males were.

"Neighbor said they were roommates. One of them usually goes over to walk her dog for her, and no one showed up for three days. She also said that their car hasn't moved either." The officer filled her in.

"Ok, thank you." she said back to him as she entered the living room. A sudden wave of nausea came over her and she was going to be sick. The memory from California came back to her, the reasons she left was right there in person in front of her. She dropped her case and ran outside so as not to damage the crime scene. She ran to the curb by the car and threw up all she had in her system.

She caught Nicks attention when she ran out of the house, and saw her run to the curb and puke. He walked over to her to make sure she was alright. "What happened? The whole time I've known you I've never seen you get sick over a DB." He said trying to make her feel better.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Grissom's number.

"Grissom." He answered.

"Griss, I can't do this." She breathed out.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't be on this case. You have to give it to someone else." She said, feeling that any moment she would break down.

"I have no one else to put on it and I don't want Nicky processing alone. Is there anyway you can try?" Grissom said.

Hailey took a deep breath, "I'll try but I don't think I can." She said shaking. She hung up the phone and placed it back on her hip. She looked up at Nick who was confused as all hell. She put her head between her legs as she leaned against the car.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I will be. Would you mind doing the scene with me, inside."

"Sure." He said genuinely concerned.

They walked back into the house and Nick saw the two boys in front of him. They were both killed with one shot to the back of the head. Hailey closed her eyes and tried to calm her self down. She walked over to the two boys face down on the carpet. She picked her kit back up and moved closer to the body as nick took the pictures. She knelt down by his head, "It's wet." She looked next to him and saw a disposable glove laying on the floor. She picked it up and got a whiff of peroxide. "He bleached your hair." She whispered. She glanced at the other one who was a blonde, but his hair was dry. "I'm sorry." She said to them. She noticed small hairs on both of their clothing. She picked them up and placed them in evidence bags. Nick was now leaning down to the second vic.

"Did you know them?" He asked, thinking that's why she freaked out.

"No." She said still collecting evidence.

Nick drove back to the lab as Hailey continued to live in her trance. He had never seen her behave like this and it was freaking her out. When they reached the lab Hailey went straight to Greg's lab. She busted through the doors and saw Greg listening to music. She turned the music off and faced him. "I need these processed ASAP."

Greg looked up and saw the load of evidence bags she placed in front of him. "You're kidding right? Sara's jumping up my ass about useless evidence on her case." He said going back to what he was doing.

Hailey walked around the table and squatted down in front of him, turning his chair so as to face her. "Please Greg, I need this done now. I'm asking you as a friend. Please."

Greg looked into her eyes and saw that this was obviously very important. "Alright." He put Sara's evidence aside, and began on Hailey's.

Hailey thanked him and left the room, Nick close on her heels. "Will you please tell me what's wrong."

Hailey found Grissom in the layout room with Catherine. "Griss I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait a few minutes?" He asked in the middle of a case with Catherine.

"I'm sorry, but it can't."

Grissom led Hailey, who was followed by Nick, into his office. She turned around and shut the door before Nick could get in. "Isn't Nick on the case too."

"This is personal." She stood in front of Grissom. He hadn't seen her look this frightened since she first arrived. Since their families were close he took the job of looking after her, and she had become the daughter he never had. "I think it's time I told you why I left California."

Grissom had known her family for a long time. Her father was not a nice guy. He hit his wife constantly, and Grissom feared for her and Hailey. He was living in California at the time, and Hailey's mother begged him to take Hailey to his house. He begged her to come as well but she didn't. Years went by and Hailey knew about what her father did to her mother but she tried to put it aside. Grissom had gotten an offer to work for the crime lab in Las Vegas, and at the time his mother wasn't doing very well, so he took the offer. He wanted Hailey to come with him but she was almost out of highschool and she refused to leave. In turn she went back to her parents house. Grissom had threatened Hailey's father that if he ever laid a hand on Hailey again, he would kill him. He knew he should have reported it but her mother would have denied everything. It was to late for her but not for Hailey.

Grissom leaned against the desk, urging her to continue. "When I was a sophomore in college, I met this guy Jacob. We were together for a year and then he proposed. Lynn and Dan," she said referring to her parents, "were real happy because they still think that girls are here to raise families." Hailey took a deep breath. "A couple months went by, and he became controlling and abusive. He didn't want me hanging out with my friends, especially Ryan and Patrick because they were boys." She could see the anger in Grissom's eyes. He feared that she would get into an abusive relationship because of her father. He never understood why some men thought it was ok to beat women. Hailey was starting to cry, something Grissom rarely ever saw. "He killed them. He killed them because I was friends with them. I saw the bodies, I saw my two best friends on the floor with bullet holes in the back of their heads." She cried out angrily. Grissom wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. "I left to come here. I left Jacob and now he's back." He knew that her parents had disowned her because she broke off her engagement, and he had to admit he was slightly happy that she was coming to live with him and that he didn't have to worry about her anymore, but he didn't know why she broke it off.

"What do you mean he's back?" He asked confused.

"The scene Nicky and I were at tonight was posed the same way. The same mo. Face down next to each other one shot to the back of the head." She cried into Grissom's shirt. "He's back and he wants me."

Nick knocked on the door. "You haven't told him?"

"No!" She cried out. "It's bad enough I'm telling you. Everyone I get close to winds up dead."

"It's not going to happen again Hailey. I promise you. I would never let anything happen to you." Grissom said determined to keep his word. "Do you still want to be on this case."

Hailey thought about it for a minute. They never could prove that Jacob killed Ryan and Patrick, or whoever did. "Yes." She said determined to find the person that killed these two innocent boys.

"Stay here calm yourself down, I'll think of something to tell Nick." Hailey nodded her head thankful that she knew such a wonderful man like Grissom. He kissed the top of her head and walked to the door.

Grissom came out of the office and looked at Nick. "Is she ok, what the hell is going on?" Nick said, wanting answers.

"She fine now. You're going to be working this case with her, but you need to know that in some ways it's very close to her. Just don't ask any questions about it." He said as he left.

Nick was irritated that no one was telling him anything. But he made it a point to solve the case, then maybe he could figure it out himself. He walked down to the lounge and waited for Hailey.

Grissom returned to the layout room to see Sara talking with Catherine. He walked in and picked up the map that he was looking at before. "So I was at the scene, doing a second run through and guess who shows up." She said aggravated.

Grissom looked up. "Look Sara, you can't work every case by yourself."

"I don't expect to. But there are two people I don't work well with and you keep putting them on my cases." She wined.

Grissom didn't know why the team in San Francisco recommended her. At first he thought that maybe she had a hard time adjusting, but it had been two months and nothing changed. "Sara, Warrick is one of my top five CSI's," He joked counting all of them as his best. "He's good at what he does and maybe when you two work together you can learn from each other." Sara stormed out obviously not getting anywhere in the conversation. She decided that this continued she would leave. She was going back to San Francisco, to her old team.

She walked into Greg's lab and saw Nick and Hailey talking to him.

"Those hairs you got from the vic's clothing turned out to be a dead end."

"No DNA?" Nick asked.

"Not exactly." Greg was about to continue but he saw Sara storm in.

"Did you get the profile on the blood from the glass I found?" She said annoyed.

"Not yet, I'm working on it though." He turned back to Hailey.

"Get to it then." She spat.

"Excuse me, but Greg is in the middle of something, when he's done he will get back to your stuff." Hailey said back to here. She had enough problems of her own and she was in no mood to deal with Sara.

"No one was talking to you." Nick and Greg could sense something was building up, and whereas Greg took a step back, Nick held his place ready to jump in and separate them. "And anyway," she said looking at Greg. "How did her stuff get done before mine."

Greg stood there not knowing what to say. "Because I told him I need a rush put on it." Hailey spoke up. "It was my fault, you wanna pick a fight with someone, start with me." She said getting all up in Sara's face. When Hailey first came here she was a sad story in the defending part, but Warrick started giving her lessons, and now she knew how to throw the right punch.

"Grissom's not going to be to happy about that." She said smiling.

"Yes please do tell Grissom, I'm sure he has nothing better to do than worry about your petty little problems." She snapped.

"You have no right to talk to me like this."

"I can talk to you as I please I don't give a rats ass."

"You think just because you slept with Grissom to get your job here, that you're all high and mighty." Sara said not backing down.

That was all Hailey needed. She took her fist back and knocked Sara right in her jaw. "Say another word bitch. I will beat your ass down." At first the two guys were stunned that Hailey would throw a punch but quickly they jumped in. Nick, being stronger, had Hailey by her arms, holding her back, while Greg jumped between them separating them. "Let me go, I swear to God I will knock her out."

"Let it go Hailey." Nick said.

"No, she's asking for it. Running my name through the dirt. I worked hard to get here, and I'll be damned if she's going to ruin it." She said struggling to get free.

Nick picked her up by the waist and carried her to the locker room, a few doors down from Greg's lab. "Take it easy Hailey." He said letting her go, blocking her way out.

"I swear to God-" was the only part Nick understood as Hailey paced back and forth yelling, and he assumed cursing, in Italian.

She finally sat down and took a few deep breaths. "Better?" He asked.

"For now." she breathed out.

Nick had made sure that Sara wasn't in the lab when Hailey and he returned to Greg.

"Now what were you saying before?" Hailey asked.

Greg knew that now wasn't the time to make a comment about what happened just a few minutes ago. "Well the hair you found, I ran it through the system and it linked the hair to a cold case two years ago in California. Hailey put her hand on the table to steady herself. She was right, the crime scenes were linked.

"What about the other case?" Nick asked Greg.

"Two boys were killed two years ago, case was unsolved."

"Yeah." Greg added. "Well your hair links to the other two Victims in the cold case."

"Ryan Macky and Patrick Ross?" Hailey asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Thanks Greg." Hailey said as she left the room.

Nick followed her out. He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "If you don't tell me what's going on I'll tell Griss to take you off the case." Nick said demanding answers.

Hailey slowly turned around. "The two victims in California, were my two best friends." She told him the gist of it.

"Hailey, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." He explained.

"Look, I just want to get through this case ok?" She said to him. "I don't want your pity and I don't want you leaking this out to anyone. I just want to solve it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hailey and Nick had been working on the case for two and a half weeks. Hailey hadn't gotten any sleep the whole time she was working the case. Day and night she was in the evidence lab or at the crime scene. Nick had gone home at the end of shift to try and sleep, and when he came back he found hailey in the break room making coffee. She was concentrating on the coffee dripping down, deep in thought. "Please tell me you went home." Nick said. She didn't move. "Hailey." I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hailey spun around startled by the person next to her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Nick.

He saw the bags under her eyes and knew she didn't sleep again last night. "Hailey, you've got to go home and get some sleep." He said worried about her.

"Not until the case is over." She shook her head. Truth was, she didn't feel safe at home. She was afraid that Jacob would be there, waiting for her. She sighed and sat down at the table where the file was laying. "We have nothing but dead ends. Everything we come up with links back to the cold case in Cali. But nothing links us to the killer."

"Hailey it's been over two weeks, we have to mark it." He said.

"No. We aren't marking this case unsolved. Not again."

Nick hated to say it but it had to be said. "Maybe you shouldn't have taken this case."

She looked up at him glaring. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Look at you Hail. You're to attached to this case, you haven't slept in two weeks, hell you haven't even eaten anything besides coffee either." He yelled.

"None of that is your concern. And I hate to inform you but this is a personal case." She shut the folder and went into the layout room to once more look at the evidence.

Nick gave a frustrated sigh, there was only one person she would listen to and he really didn't want to bring him into it. They were at one of many dead ends in that case and it was time to mark the case unsolved. They had no leads, no more evidence, no nothing. He picked him self up and made his way to Grissom's office.

He knocked on the door and let himself in. "Griss I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead." The older man said putting his hand out for Nick to sit.

"It's about Hailey. I'm worried about her."

"The case?" He asked.

"Yeah. She hasn't done anything but the case the entire time we've had it. And now we are at a full blown dead end and she won't mark it. I mean we have nothing to go on and there's no more evidence. She hasn't slept or eaten in two weeks, and it's just not healthy."

There's a lot Nick didn't know about the case, concerning Hailey, but Grissom couldn't tell him. The only thing he could say was, "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks." He said as he left the office.

Grissom finished what he was doing and then went to find Hailey, and saw that she was still in the layout room. "Hey." He said leaning against the door.

She looked up from the clothes from the vic's. "Hey."

She went back to the clothes and Grissom moved closer. "Hailey you have to mark the case." He said.

"No, Griss. Look I know Nick probably came to you, but there has to be something we missed." She said getting closer to the evidence.

Grissom looked down at the girl in front of him. She was trying to find closure for he friends. He wished there was some way that he could help her. "Hailey I'm marking the case. Go home, get some sleep." He said laying a hand on her shoulder. Hailey knew there was no way to convince him. She also knew that there were no more leads to the case. She out her head in her hands and started to cry. Partly from being tired, partly because she couldn't help her friends, and partly because she was scared of what Jacob would do to her when he found her. Grissom rubbed a hand on her back. "It's ok Hailey, sometimes we can't solve a case. It's happened to me before."

She looked up at him. "You don't get it. I know who did it and I can't prove it. And now he finally knows where I am, and he's not going to stop until he gets me."

Grissom then realized that the reason she was staying here day and night wasn't mainly to work on the case, but she was afraid to go home. "What if you take Nicky with you. He could keep an eye out and you could get some rest." He said. He would go but He had a lot of pressure on him to finish up papers for the DA. Since he didn't have a case for Nick he figured that would be best.

"I can't get him killed."

"No one is getting killed ok? Trust me."

Hailey was to exhausted to argue. So she nodded and went to get her coat. Grissom walked into the break room and found Nick reading the paper. He looked up, "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, I need a favor." Grissom said standing in front of him.

Nick folded the paper and looked up. "Sure."

"Hailey isn't in her best shape and I need you to look after her for me."

"Is something wrong."

"Everything's fine, but I need you to drive her home and look after her." Grissom said, trusting the young man.

"Yeah, no problem." He knew something was wrong with Hailey, but he hoped it wasn't anything to serious. Hailey came into the room and looked at the two and bowed her head down. "You ready?" He asked. She simply nodded her head and he led her out to his truck.

When they arrived at Hailey's apartment, he looked over and saw that Hailey had fallen asleep. He parked in her space and got out. He took her bag, got her keys out, and then picked her up. He shut the door with his leg and went into the lobby. He opened her door and then closed it behind him. He walked into her bedroom and set her on the bed. He removed her sneakers and tucked her under the covers. "Why won't you tell me?" He said to her. He wanted to make it all go away, but she wouldn't open up to him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room and closing the door. He went back to her front door and locked it before sitting down on the couch and channel surfing for something to keep him occupied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hailey woke up and looked over at her clock, she guessed she had been asleep for over four hours. She heard a noise come from the kitchen and grabbed the spare gun from her night stand. She held it out at arms length as she slid down the hallway with her back against the wall. She got to the edge of the wall and spun around aiming at the intruder over the island. "Don't move." She said to the person with their back to them.

Nick turned around from the fridge and saw her gun out. "Whoa." He said putting his arms up. "Just me." He said smiling.

She put the safety back on and set the gun on the counter. She then remembered that Grissom had asked Nick to keep an eye on her. "Sorry," She said sitting on the bar stool. "I forgot you were here." She said as she rubbed her head. 'Why was he doing this, I can't live life jumping at every sound I hear.' She thought. She took a few deep breaths in order to prevent the tears, that she hated, to come out.

Nick walked over to her with the open soda and sat next to her. He put a hand on her back and rubbed it gently. She looked up at him and he offered her the soda. "I don't drink soda." She said. Nick looked confusingly at her, wondering why she had soda in there if she didn't drink it. "Greg keeps it in there."

"I think I owe you a meal." He said remembering that she hadn't eaten a good meal in a while.

She smiled as he pulled her too him. She hadn't eaten anything in a while and she could use some fresh air. She nodded her head, "just give me a few minutes to shower and change."

"Take you time." He said drinking the soda.

A few minutes later Hailey came out dressed in jeans and a tank top, with a light zip up sweater. He took her hand and they went down to his car, and to a burger joint to get some lunch.

They returned to Hailey's apartment, both of them now full. The phone started to ring, so Hailey picked it up. "Yeah?"

"Hey babes." Greg said. "Matt called me a few minutes ago, says DJ Spin is playing a rave tonight, you up for it?"

Hailey thought for a minute. She definitely needed to get her mind off of Jacob. "Yeah, pick me up at eleven thirty." And they hung up.

"Who was that?" Nick asked.

"Greg." She said moving to her bedroom to pick out something to wear. She pulled out low-rise black leather pants and a black leather, short, halter top.

Nick looked at the clothes on the bed. "Are you playing dominatrix tonight?" He joked.

"There's a party tonight." She said going over to the dresser looking through her jewelry.

"Wait, Gil told me to watch you tonight." He said sitting on the bed.

"Look, it's really sweet of you, but this is something I need to do. If you want you can come along, if you don't then there's no need to babysit me." She said. She laid a black choker on top of the shirt with a black hair band that had a black flower on it. She picked up a bag of neon colored beads, from the closet, and took the elastic string that was sitting on top of the bag, and moved back out to the living room. She crossed her legs under her as she sat on the couch. Nick sat down next to her and looked over as she started to bead the string.

"What's that for?"

"They are bracelets that you swap with people at the rave." She said tying the ends off and slipping it on her wrist, letting it fall down some. "Wanna do some? If you're coming you should probably have some." She said as he moved closer. She was sitting Indian style and had the zip lock bag of beads in her lap. She cut him a thick piece of elastic and tied the end for him. "Here. It's not that hard, just pick beads out and thread them through." She picked up the remote and hit play, as the stereo spilled out the sounds of Journey, beginning with Separate ways.

Nick finished off the last bead and tied the ends together. He then slid that one on his wrist and began another.

That night, after the rave, Nick drove Hailey home. It was three o'clock in the morning and Hailey fell asleep in his car. He kept glancing at her cuddled up in his jacket. Nick didn't know how he was able to control himself. She was dressed in all that leather, that was hugging all the right places. He focused back on the road hoping to clear his mind.

He pulled up to Hailey's apartment and carried her up. He managed to get her into bed without waking her up. 'She can't be comfortable in this.' He thought about her outfit. He could change her or he could save him and her the embarrassment and just let her sleep. He looked down at her, 'she seems fine with it.' He pulled her boots off and tucked the sheets around her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "Didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

"It's ok." She whispered back. She looked down and saw that she was still in her clothes. "Can you hand me that shirt." He handed her the shirt from the dresser and she slid it over her head and then untied and removed the leather top. She slid the pants off and since the t shirt was down to her thy's she was still covered. She slid bowers on and got back under the covers. "This may sound weird but, would you mind staying the night?" she asked, uncomfortable about being left alone at the moment.

"Sure, I'll go sleep on the couch."

"You don't need to do that. The bed is big enough for three people." She said pulling back the covers.

It wasn't the room that Nick was worried about, it was the question if he could control himself. "Ok." He slipped off his jacket, shoes, belt, and removed his keys and wallet. He slid under the covers and Hailey moved close to him.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked about her closeness.

"Nope." He said. But in all honesty having her there felt good to him, but the fact that she probably didn't take it in the same way frustrated him.

Hailey had gotten the night off from Grissom, but Nick didn't. He slept through most of the morning but when he finally woke up she was still asleep. He quietly gathered his belongings and crept to the kitchen. He scribbled down a note and left her apartment, locking the door and sliding the key under the door.

Hailey woke up a few hours later and stretched out. She didn't see Nick next to her so she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She picked up the note and smiled.

_Hailey,_

_I didn't want to wake you but I had to be at work tonight. Griss gave you the night off, so if I see or hear that you were in the lab I will personally lock you in your own apartment. Get some rest and eat something good. ps- I locked the door behind me and I slid your key under your door. Put it back on your key chain now so you don't get locked out. See you tomorrow._

_Nicky._

Hailey laughed and went over to get her key. She put it back onto her key ring and fixed herself breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It had been three months since the phone call and murders from Jacob. Grissom and Hailey had put it behind them, thinking that he just disappeared. Hailey was making her way to HQ blasting AC/DC the whole way.

Greg was sliding around the room on his chair, collecting different substances from around the room. He looked at his watch. "One more hour." He pressed play on his boom box as AC/DC filled the small room.

Hailey followed the music to the DNA lab, walking in to find Greg pretending to be a drummer. She pressed stop walking in the room. "Getting pumped for tonight?"

Greg looked up from what he was doing to find her in dark low rise jeans, black boots, a black of the shoulder short sleeve shirt that was cut short at the bottom, dark eye liner, and neon pink streaks in her dark hair. "I can see you are." He joked.

"What can I say I had the day off and I got slightly bored." She looked at his funky button up shirt and khakis. "Please tell me you're gonna change?!" She said with one eyebrow up.

"Are you kidding. I have my clothes in the locker room." He replied going back to work.

"Thank God, because I would have kicked your ass." Hailey turned the cd back on to 'If you want Blood' and slid up onto the empty counter on the back wall. She had managed to get front row AC/DC concert tickets and who better to take then her rock pal Greggo. They had been looking forward to this for weeks and now it was only a few hours away.

Hailey was so lost in the music that she didn't notice that Nick, Warrick, and Grissom had come into the lab. She looked up to find Warrick and Nick staring at her. "Need something?" She asked with a smile.

Warrick was speechless, mostly about her hair, but partly because she looked damn good in that outfit. Nick on the other hand was focused completely on the hair. "I'm deciding wether I like the hair or not. I'm actually torn." He said in his southern accent.

Grissom looked up from the folder he was reading. "I like it." He said referring to the hair.

"Thanks Gris." She smiled brightly. She stuck her tongue out at Nick as the three of them turned to Greg to find information about evidence.

An hour later Hailey was waiting outside the locker room for Greg to change. He finally emerged wearing a vintage AC/DC t-shirt and faded ripped jeans, his hair in a slight mohawk. "Sexy." She complimented. "Who knows. If tonight goes well it may end in a little liquid latex." She said sexily.

"You know how I like it baby." he played back. They had become best friends. Although they had only known each other for a little over a year, they acted like they had known each other their whole lives, it did help that out of everyone in the crime lab they were the closest in age, her being the youngest him the second. He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She gladly took his arm and gave him a peck on the cheek. They walked out to her convertible mustang and sped off to the concert.

Warrick and Nick were walking towards the locker room after finishing yet another case. They had an hour to get dinner and then it was back to work until one. Nick was talking about a foam party at the Palms Hotel that started at one but Warrick had stopped listening. He was watching the way Hailey was behaving with Greg and saw her kiss him. He felt a tiny bit of jealousy taking over. He tried to hide what he felt for her, but he couldn't. Sure they flirted but it was harmless fun to her. He thought that since he was only starting to have feelings for her, he could stop them before they evolved. Nick slapped him on the back. "Sorry what happened?"

Nick laughed at him completely unaware of what was going through his friends mind. "Just askin' if you wanted to catch the party tonight after work."

Warrick wasn't really up for a party but it would be a good way to get some stress off, take his mind off of Hailey. "Sure, why not."

"Alright." Nick added rubbing his hands together. "I'm starving, let's get some food." And they left the building to the local Diner.

_after the concert_

"I can't believe you did that." Greg said as they were leaving the concert.

"It was a once in a lifetime opportunity." Hailey said referring to her new autograph on the top of her left boob.

"And I got a picture of it." He laughed. "Well I don't know about you but I certainly can't go home now."

Hailey thought about it for a minute. There was no way she could go home and do nothing. Then she remembered Cole telling her about a foam party. "Remember Cole?"

"The bouncer at the Palms?"

"Yeah, he said there was a foam party going on at one."

Greg looked at his watch, twelve thirty. "Sounds good to me."

They pulled up to the Palms hotel and parked the car valet. Cole was by the door letting only certain people in. Greg and Hailey walked in arms past the line. Hailey gave Cole a kiss on the cheek and he unhooked the rope to let them by. The club was dark and it was packed. Greg and Hailey made their way to the pool type floor where the foam would be. Before they got to the stairs they decided to get a drink first. Hailey sat on a stool and Greg leaned against the bar. Hailey felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"I've been lookin' for a girl like you."

She immediately recognized the voice. "Well if it isn't my southern cowboy." She turned and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doin' here?"

"Getting ready to get my freak on. Warrick's here somewhere, I lost a few minutes ago though."

The DJ came over the music and announced the countdown for the foam. Hailey grabbed Nicky and Greg and walked down to the empty pool. There were bodies everywhere getting ready to be foamed.

The foam started to pour out and the music was pumping. Hailey was sandwiched with Nicky facing her in front and Greg grinding against her in the back.

An hour and many drinks later Hailey had lost Greg but branched of with other guys. She finally met back up with Nick who also had one to many. Greg and Warrick were the only ones who were sober since they had to drive. Zombie Nation came over the speakers and Hailey and Nick picked up their pace. Nick looked into her eyes and in the heat of the moment he leaned down and kissed her. Although she didn't know it, Nicky had somewhat of a schoolboy crush on her. He liked that they could fool around with no strings attached but at the end of the night he wanted someone to come home to. He wanted a relationship.

At was nearing four o'clock and they all had decided to head out. Hailey had her arms around Nicks waist and he had his arm slung around her shoulders. Warrick and Greg followed them out overhearing their conversation.

"I'm so snockered."Hailey laughed out. She took a step and didn't realize that the curb ended, but Nick caught her almost stumbling himself from the state he was in.

"Stumble much." He joked.

"You did too."

He stopped for a minute and Hailey looked up. He had a face on that looked like he was deep in thought. Then he spoke. "I'm really hungry."

Hailey laughed out deciding that he thought way to hard about that.

"We could go to the diner." Warrick suggested, thinking that he could use some food as well. They piled into Warrick's Tahoe with Nick and Hailey in the back and headed off to the diner, that was a good ten to fifteen minutes away. Warrick had been driving for five minutes and turned the radio to a different station. He thought Hailey looked so damn good tonight, all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her and know that she felt the same way. It had been driving him nuts, all the girls he danced with tonight just weren't good enough. He wanted her. He looked in his rear view mirror, and saw Nick and Hailey making out. It was then that he realized what he felt wouldn't be returned and that he needed to move on.

He pulled into one of the many open spots in front of the 24 hour diner and got out. It was all he could do to keep from grabbing Nick by the collar, dragging him out of the car, and beating the crap out of him. He wanted to forget about what he saw, but he knew that he would need a night alone to straighten out his thoughts. Greg, Hailey, and Nick walked in behind him and sat down at the table. Greg could tell something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out.

They all ordered food and just sat there for a while bull shitting. At one point Nick and Hailey had laughed for a good five minutes over the word booger. Greg laughed at how drunk they were and also at how hung over they would be tomorrow. Hailey had the day off, but Nick didn't and that was gonna be something fun to watch him come in.

Warrick was getting sicker by the moment watching them and made up a lie about being tired. When they reached the club to get Hailey's car Greg offered to drive Nick home since he lived near her. Warrick thought that was best and agreed then he went home to try and sleep it off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Hailey opened her eyes to see the sun shining in. She grabbed the sunglasses that had been left on the night stand, and got up to shut the blinds. She made her way to the small kitchen steadying herself on the wall. She made a pot of coffee and slid on the counter waiting for it to brew. She picked up the phone and dialed one of the many numbers she knew.

"Yeah?" A groggy voice picked up.

"Am I working tonight?"

"You're hung over aren't you?" Greg asked ready to laugh

"Maybe a little." She answered after turning down the volume on her phone.

"You're not working, hun." He sighed. "But I need to be there tonight so can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, sorry, call me before you leave ok?" Knowing she wouldn't get a response she hung up. She knew he would call and therefore he didn't need to justify with an answer. She poured a cup of coffee and took some aspirin. She tried to think of what happened last night. "There was the concert," she thought out loud. Then she looked down and saw her autograph and laughed. "And that too. Then the club. Dancing, kissing, Oh God I kissed him again." She wasn't sure about Nick, she liked him but she wasn't good with relationships. But oh God could he kiss. His pouty lips, the way his tongue danced around with hers. Her thoughts were interrupted by a shrill ringing noise. She grabbed the phone next to her and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey sugar." She immediately dropped the phone. The voice sent chills up her spine. She picked the phone back up, better to show strength than fear.

"What do you want?" She asked cursing herself for not be able to control the trembling in her voice.

"I am going to be in town next week, and I thought we could get together for a drink." He said knowing exactly what he was doing to her.

"I don't think so Jacob, I mean there's this little thing called a restraining order." Ha! She could deal with him, although a conversation over the phone was slightly easier than face to face.

"C'mon sugar you don't still need that do you?"

"As long as I'm alive."

"You know we use to have this great relationship."

"Until you killed my two best friends." Anger was now setting in, she could never forget what he did.

"They never proved it. Besides we were engaged, you shouldn't have been a little whore always hanging out with those two limp dicks."

"What is wrong with you. Get over it, and if you come near me or call me again I will take this to the police." why was she still talking to him, 'hang up'. She told herself.

"That's right you have connections now right? Little miss CSI. You know sugar, you might not want to anger me. Wouldn't want anything to happen to little Greggo." And he hung up.

"FUCK!" she yelled and she threw the phone across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into four chunks. "What am I gonna do?" If she told Greg to be careful he would ask why and want to know the whole long story. She could go to Brass or Vega, but she had no proof yet that he was bothering her. She was scared and frightened. "You're not allowed to cry over him. Do _not _let him win." she scolded herself. She went into the bedroom threw on sweat pants, a t-shirt, and her running shoes. She locked up her tiny apartment, went down two flights of stairs and took off running. She ran for miles. She had been running ever since she could. When she thought about the phone call she ran harder. It was the only way she wouldn't cry. She ran until her legs felt like rubber, and then she ran some more. She finally collapsed onto her knees. She was going to burst into tears at any moment. She looked up at the street sign and couldn't believe where she was. She picked herself up and although her legs begged her not to move, she walked down the block to the house she knew all to well. The house that was always there to welcome her. The one place she could always turn to. She placed a shaky finger on the bell and pushed.

She could hear someone mumbling something, and then what sounded like someone knocking into a piece of furniture. There was some cursing and then the door opened. "Hailey?" He questioned, not expecting her to be there.

"Hey. I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by."

He looked out to the curb and noticed her car wasn't there.

She followed his gaze. "Yeah, um, that. I was running."

"You ran fifteen miles just to be 'in the neighborhood'?"

It was then that he saw a tear streak down her face. She looked up and he could see the scared, sadness in her eyes that he had only ever seen once before. "I really need to talk to someone."

He took her close to him and closed the door. He let her cry not saying anything, just lending her his comfort and safety.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Nick sat her down on the couch and made two cups of his famous hot chocolate. He sat down next to her and placed the cups on the table. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I can't Nicky. I...I just couldn't be alone right now."

"Fair enough." They sat there for a while in comfortable silence. Nick was trying to figure out what made her like this. He always thought of her as a strong person. In fact there had only been one other time he saw her cry and it had been by accident.

They had spent the day watching movies and goofing around. Nick glanced at his watch and saw that he had to be in work in an hour. He showered and dressed in faded jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. They piled into his truck and Nick drove Hailey home.

The ride was silent except for the radio playing, and usually Hailey would sing along to the songs that she knew, or didn't know, but tonight she was silent. He stopped his car in front of her building and put the car in park. "You gonna be alright?" He asked concerned.

She let out a big sigh. "Yeah. I'll be fine." She turned to him and gave him a faint smile. "Thanks."

"Don't even mention it." He leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything." She nodded and shut the door. "I meant it, anything." He called out through the open window. She gave him another faint smile and walked to the door. He made sure she was in safely then left for work.

Hailey showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that Greg had left at her place one day. She looked at the shirt and had to laugh. It was a black shirt and had a white stripe across the front and on it, it said 'masturbating is not a crime'. She went to her fridge and wasn't surprised to see two beers, some left over Chinese that was at least a week old, and condiments. She shut the door, grabbed her keys and left for the grocery store.

She was balancing the two bags of groceries and somehow managed to unlock the door. She set the bags on the counter and began taking things out and putting them away. When she was finished she made herself a bowl of cereal and thought about her situation.

When she first met Jacob he was a really nice guy. He was polite, a real gentlemen, and he showed no signs of the abusive person he really was. She looked up at her bulletin board and saw the picture in the corner. It was the only picture she kept. She was being held up by two guys on each side of her. Hailey began to tear up at the memory of that day.

"_Hurry take the picture Cam." Ryan yelled. Cameron, Ryan's sister, was holding the camera trying to get a picture without Hailey squirming. _

"_I got it!" She yelled, pleased with herself. _

_Patrick and Ryan ran toward the ocean water. "I'm Serious you guys, I will kick your asses if you throw-" but before Hailey could finish her threat the two boys threw her into the cold ocean water._

_Hailey surfaced and wiped her eyes. "You guys are so dead." She ran towards them and jumped onto Pat-pat's back. "I can't believe you did that." _

_After running around they all settled on the blanket. "So, did you guys set a date?" Ryan asked._

"_For crying out loud. He just proposed a month ago." Hailey answered._

"_Hail, you're my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt you, but this guy is bad news." Pat-pat said, being the only brave one to say what they were all thinking. _

"_He loves me." Hailey responded._

"_He controls you." Cameron added._

_Hailey tried to defend him but Ryan interrupted. "He tells you what you can and can not do, who you can hang out with, and even when you can hang out."_

"_Not all the time, he just worries." She replied not fully believing herself. _

"_It's only a matter of time before he starts getting physical." Pat-pat added._

"_You guys are wrong. And he would never hit me."_

"_I've seen it happen Hail, get out now while you can." Ryan finished._

"_I can't believe you guys. I'm engaged and instead of being happy for me you want to ruin it for me."_

"_Don't listen to us then, but I can't sit by and watch another person I love suffer." Patrick said before he stormed off down the beach._

_Being the people that they were Ryan and Cameron knew they wouldn't get through to Hailey by yelling at her, so they lifted the mood up. _

That was the last time Hailey saw Ryan and Patrick. A week later she went over to Patrick's house to apologize and found them both violently murdered. She knew Jacob had done it, or paid someone to do it, because just two days before that he was yelling at her, saying that she was cheating on him with Ryan and Pat.

Hailey pushed her bowl aside, put her head in her hands and cried again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Greg was watching the time slowly creep by until break. It was a very slow day, only one murder had been committed so far. The clock finally reached break time and Greg went to his locker. He removed his lab coat as he entered the locker room and was greeted by Nick.

"Hey, someone left you a love note." He joked referring to the note taped to Greg's locker. Greg picked it up and read through it twice. Nick was starting to get nosey. "So who's it from?"

Greg looked up very confused. "You didn't see who left this, did you?"

"Sorry man. What's it say?" Greg passed the note to Nick.

-Stay away from Hailey freak or that explosion in the lab will seem like a little fart compared to what I'll do to you.-

Nick looked up at his younger friend. He had a mixture of fear and confusion written all over his face.

"Who do you think could've sent something like that?" Greg asked. He knew that Catherine had caused the explosion by accident and she would never send anything like that to him. But then again it was on the news, and pretty much all of America had seen or heard about it. He tried to think of anyone that he had upset but he couldn't. He always tried to make the best of things he would never intentionally hurt or upset someone. Then he thought about Hailey. They weren't dating, in fact Nick had gotten closer to her than Greg did, in that department. Granted they would only kiss from time to time it was still farther then Greg would or wanted to be.

"I have no idea. But we can try to find out." Nick and Greg went to the trace lab. Nick had dealt with letters before, ransom notes left at crime scenes, most of the time he could get a print, or smell even, off of the paper, possibly even what type of printer was used.

They spent the whole break hour analyzing the paper and came up with nothing. It was then that he realized the note involved another person. "Do you think we should ask Hailey?"

Greg hadn't thought about that. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"You should tell Grissom you aren't feeling well. Since it's a slow night I don't think he'll mind sending you home a little early. Besides Chris from days is here, and I don't think you need to be here worrying about this." He said holding up the note.

Greg pocketed the note and went to his supervisor's office. He knocked on the door frame and the elder man looked up.

"You never knock." He stated.

"I need to ask you something." He said as he shut the door and took the seat in front of him. Grissom put his file down and removed his glasses motioning for him to continue, noticing that the lab tech was looking a little pale. "I'm not feeling very well and Chris from days is here and...well I was wondering if I could leave a little earlier."

Grissom studied the nervous tech in front of him. His hands were shaking, and he looked nervous, not to mention the color that had drained from his face. Greg had almost never asked for a day off or to go home early unless he really felt unable to complete his job that day. "It's a slow night, I don't see why you can't go home."

"Thank you." He stood up to leave when Grissom spoke again.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you want to tell me." Grissom asked knowing that the reason Greg felt ill wasn't from a virus.

Greg looked down and shuffled his feet. He could use Grissom's help, especially since he was close to Hailey, maybe he knew something Greg didn't. But then he thought it was best to ask Hailey first. "No sir." Greg left Grissom's office and went to his locker, lucky that he didn't find another note. He put his track jacket on, grabbed his keys and headed for Hailey's apartment. He parked in the visitors parking and took the elevator to the second floor.

Hailey had drifted off to sleep reading her book. When the doorbell rang she sat straight up, ever since the phone call that morning she was on edge. Every little sound, movement, anything could be him. She thought it was over, she couldn't live like this again, being afraid all the time.

The bell rang again. She got up and slowly moved to the door. She placed a hand on the door and looked out through the peep hole. She exhaled the breath that she had been holding and opened the door to let Greg in. He slipped in and locked the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, a little freaked out by his actions.

"We need to talk." He pulled the note from his pocket and held it in his hand, he wanted information. 'Might as well jump right in.' He thought. "Has anyone been bothering you lately?"

He couldn't know, she never told anyone. "No."

Greg gave her a look as if to say 'yeah right'. "Don't lie to me Hail."

She had never noticed how much he was like Patrick. Patrick and Hailey were convinced that they were separated at birth, although they were a year apart. Ryan would call them the twins as a joke. Her relationship with Greg was a lot like that, not to mention they both were overly protective of her, of corse not to an extent that bothered her. Hailey turned around and started to walk away. Greg grabbed her arm to turn her around. "NO!" she yelled holding her free arm up to her face.

Greg was very taken back by this. He had never hit her, or even suggested that he would ever place a hand in anger on her. He immediately dropped her hand down, his eyes full of anger. "Hailey, did someone hit you?"

Hailey dropped her arms, not believing that she would think Greg would be physical towards her, but Jacob had made her so jumpy. The Hailey she knew wasn't around right now, she was back to being the small and frightened Hailey from her past. She couldn't let that happen, she had to be the strong woman she was. "This doesn't involve you Greg." She snapped at him.

He knew something was up and he'd be damned if he let something happen to her. "Guess what Hail, it involves me now." He said holding up the folded paper.

Hailey looked at it. "What's that?"

"This was left for me, taped to my locker." He handed her the note.

She opened up and read it. She knew who it was from and she broke down. She walked over to the couch the note still in her hand, sat down and started to cry. It seemed as if all the tears she had already shed didn't count, she just kept producing more. Greg sat down beside her. "Tell me what's wrong. Please. I can't help you unless you tell me." He said embracing her.

"You can't help me Greg. I thought I had gotten rid of him, but I didn't. He's back and he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"What does he want?" Hoping to God that he was wrong.

She looked up at him, her eyes all puffy and watery. "Me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Greg was rubbing Haileys back as she cried. She told him all about Jacob, how he use to beat her, and how he killed her two best friends. Greg was outraged, he wished Jacob was right here right now, he would have torn him limb from limb. "I'm not going to let him get you Hailey."

She pushed away from him. "Don't you get it Greg? He kills anyone that gets near me. You're not safe here. You can't stop him, he's more powerful than anyone, he has connections all over the place." She yelled. She wouldn't loose another friend. Not again.

"I'm not leaving Hailey, if you kick me out I'll sleep on your doorstep if that's what it takes. I'm not letting anything happen to you." The phone rang bringing them both out of their conversation. Greg reached for the phone.

"No." She said taking it from his hands. The last thing Jacob needed to hear was another guy in Haileys apartment. "Hello?"

"I know he's there, put him on the phone." Jacob said angrily.

"There's no one here." she said hoping he would believe her.

"Put him on the phone slut or I'll have him killed first." He said getting angrier buy the minute.

"You'll have to kill me first." she said shutting the phone.

"What did he say?" Greg asked. Then the phone rang a second time.

"What?" She yelled into it.

"Don't fucking tempt me bitch because I have a clear shot right now." Jacob yelled into the phone.

She shut her eyes tight wishing it would all go away. Knowing it wouldn't she passed the phone to Greg. "What do you want?" He asked already knowing who it was.

"You're a fool, just like those other two bastards. I told you to leave her alone but you just don't seem to listen." He said in an eerily calm voice.

"You're not getting anywhere near Hailey." Keeping his ground.

"I suggest you back down, I don't take to well to people that get in my way."

"Go to hell."

"You're going to regret that." He said and then hung up.

Greg put the phone down and looked at Hailey. She was frightened, not because of Jacob, because she didn't want Greg to get hurt. "We need to tell Brass. I'll go with you."

"He'll find out and he will kill us all. Just..., maybe if I go to him he can do whatever and leave you alone." She said willing to sacrifice herself for him.

"No! And I don't want to hear you say that again." This was the first time he spoke forcefully, he would be damned if he was going to sit back and let Hailey get killed.

Hailey and Greg had to do something. They were both thinking the same thing, that he probably had the place bugged. "I need to tell Grissom that I need a few days off."

"Ok, I'll take you I don't want you to drive like this." They left her place and into his car. They thought that if Jacob had her apartment bugged that he might have something on her. There's no telling how far this man will go. She decided that she needed Nicks help. Greg would stay away and Nick would take his place. She was closer to him, and she knew that he was better in a jam then Greg was. When they reached the lab she went to Greg's locker and found the extra clothes, he instructed her to change in to. When she finished she looked for Nick and found him in the ballistics lab with Bobby Dawson. She knew about a case that Warrick was working on that involved a semi-automatic. She was glad to see the gun still in the bag unprocessed. "Bobby, Warrick wants you to load the gun full, then empty it into the water tank and see how many bullets it takes to jam." She knew that Warrick wanted it done, but he didn't exactly ask her to pass the message.

"I'm in the middle of a case with Nick here." he said apologetically.

"Now Bobby." She said more forcefully.

Nick knew something was up, since she never spoke like that with out a reason. She and Nick put the ear covers back on when Bobby finished loading the gun he told them he was about to fire. As soon as he fired the first shot she lifted Nicks ear muff slightly and whispered to him. "I know about the note Greg found, a guy is after me and he's going to kill me and Greg, maybe more unless I come up with a plan to stop him first. I need your help, don't say anything out loud." She recovered his ear as Bobby jammed on the last bullet. They removed their ear pieces.

"Last bullet." He said thinking she already knew that.

"Thanks Bobby." She said winking at him. She used Bobby's firing to cover whatever sound Jacob might still be able to hear.

She left the room and went to the lounge waiting for Nick. She opened the two papers in front of her to the crossword puzzles. Nick entered acting casual and getting coffee. "Nicky, do the puzzle with me." Hailey said.

Nick was so confused, first she was talking about someone wanting to kill her and now she wanted to do a puzzle. She filled in the first row with 'ine ed aplan' He ignored the black boxes and read across, realizing that she was coming up with a plan.

They had filled out both puzzles finally coming up that Hailey would lead Jacob to her apartment as Nick watched and then he would show up and take Jacob down. They agreed that Brass should be involved but neither of them knew much about bugs and didn't know how to tell Brass to back them up without Jacob knowing. They decided to go to Grissom.

She walked into Grissom's office closing the door. "Nice shirt." He said looking up from the case file he was still going over.

"Griss, I don't know if you can hear me," She said before she started signing. "But I need a few days off." But her hands read '_This place is bugged don't say a word.'_

He was confused at first reading two different things. "What?"

"For a vacation." she said aloud, signing again that his office might be bugged.

"Why, he asked."

"I've just been a little stressed out lately and I need some time to get my head straight." She said, signing '_I need you to talk to Brass in a secure location about back up.'_

They verbally talked about her taking time off and about a case she had made up, while with her hands she told him about the plan Nick and she had come up with. He agreed to help with Brass and to be careful. She told him about how Jacob had a lot of friends in high places and Grissom understood why she didn't want anyone else to be told about her situation. They ended the conversation and then she left with Greg so he could drop her off and get ready for tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Hailey had instructed Greg to stay at the lab so that he would be under protection, he also knew that Nick could help her more than he could so he reluctantly agreed. She sat in her apartment reading her book feeling a little safer that she knew Nick and Brass, among other cops, were doing surveillance. She didn't have a picture of him, but Grissom gave Brass his name and it turned out that Jacob Malvoy had a record in the past and was able to get a picture from the files.

She was staring off into space when the phone rang. Ever since the first time she had hoped that Jacob would be leaving her alone, now as she heard the phone ring again she was hoping that it _was_ Jacob. "Hello?"

"So you've got your little friend protected by the lab, huh?" Jacob spoke.

"I was hoping we could talk." She said bravely.

"And what would we be discussing?" He asked humored by her request.

"You obviously didn't come here to kill Greg, if you want me, why don't you come in here and take me. Do what ever you want to me, just leave him out of it." She said a tear sliding down her cheek.

"What if I take your boyfriend Nick instead?"

"Look, I'm willing to go with you, or do what ever it is you want me to do. If you want to kill me then come and do it, but leave them out, they haven't done anything." She said trying to persuade him to come in so Brass could arrest him.

"What's to say I don't kill you and then go after them?"

"Because I know you, and I know that you don't kill unless you have a reason to." There was a click on the other end and she knew that any moment now Jacob would be entering her home. She put the phone down and wished that Nick was there to tell her everything would be alright. She sat there not knowing how long it would be until Jake got there. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. She walked over, raised a shaky hand to the door, and opened it. She was face to face with the man she hated most in the world. The man who had killed her best friends, and had made her life a living hell.

"Move." He said.

Nick and Brass saw a man fitting Jacob's description walk into Hailey's building. Nick crept out of the car and followed Jacob into the building, careful so as not to be seen. Brass had given Hailey a bug so that he could hear what was going on.

Hailey stepped aside and let Jacob in, closing the door. Jake removed his coat and she saw his gun attached to his hip.

"Come here sugar." He said. Hailey slowly moved towards him, unaware and frightened of what he was going to do to her. He leaned into her and kissed her. She had never felt so dirty in her entire life. Just then there was a knock at the door. He pulled the gun from his hip and pointed it to Hailey. "Who did you bring here?" He asked quietly.

"No one. I swear, I have no idea who it is."

"Get rid of them." He said walking to the door. She opened the door so that only her head stuck out, as Jake hid behind the door holding a gun to her.

"Hey." Nick said sounding casual. "I came by to see if you wanted to have dinner tonight."

"Not tonight Nick, sorry." She shut the door and turned back to Jacob.

Jacob was about to start his torture again when there was another knock. "Shit." Jake said. "Bring the fucker in."

"No, Jacob I'll get rid of him." She pleaded.

"It's to late for that."

She took a breath and opened the door letting Nick in. He walked in and saw Jacob holding a gun to him. "Hailey come here, come behind me." He said trying to protect her.

"Hailey. Here, now!" Jacob commanded snapping his right hand, the gun in his left. Hailey looked at Nick then hung her head and walked over to Jake. "Drop all of your guns." Nick unhooked his gun and threw it down. "Hailey get the detector from my jacket." She found a small metal detector on the inside of his jacket. "Now check him." Nick held out his arms as Hailey checked for weapons. His ankle beeped, "Take it off and throw it over there Hailey, or I'll kill him." Hailey took Nicks spare gun and threw it across the room. "Now get back over here." Jacob watched the two interact, he was being set up. He kept the gun pointed at Nick, who had his hands in the air, and called Hailey closer. He grabbed her by the back of the neck very forcefully.

Nick took a step forward but stopped when Jacob threatened to kill her. "Did you set me up bitch?"

"No, I swear."

"You're a fuckin liar, a fuckin lying whore." He roughed her up slapping her across the face. "You tried to trick me huh?"

"No." She said pleading with him.

"It was a fuckin trap." He said pointing back and forth from Nick to Hailey.

"NO! Fuckin' A. The trap wasn't for you." Hailey said from the floor.

Jacob narrowed his eyes to her. "What are you talking about? Two seconds ago you were beggin me not to kill him."

"The trap was for him. I wanted you think that I cared about him so you would kill him." She said nodding her head towards Nick. She stood up and walked over to Jacob. "He's the only one that would stand in our way. I need to get rid of him in order to leave with you."

"Let me get this straight. You got me here to kill him so you would willing leave with me?"

"Originally. But now that I see him, I want to kill him. I've had a little expierience holdng a gun and I kinda like it. It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside." She said moving closer. "I want to be with you Jake, and this asshole is the only person stopping me from doing so."

"So I'll kill him right here, right now." He said as he took aim.

"No, I want to 'take care' of him Jake. I want to have a little fun." Hailey said kissing Jacob hard on the lips, moving her tongue with his. "The only one I love is you. I never cared about him, he couldn't measure up to the best I've ever had, but hey a girls gotta get laid somehow. And the only reason I didn't want you to do it was because I know it will turn you on to see me do it."

"You've changed sugar. You're a bad ass now huh?" Jacob said getting a little turned on by her actions.

She reached down and felt his crotch through his pants. "You should see how bad I can be."

"First we get rid of him." he said, his gun still out stretched pointing at Nick.

Hailey trailed her hand along Jacobs shoulder, down his arm, and to the gun. "Let me baby. I know killing gets you hot, think of how hot you'll be when I pull the trigger."

Hailey took the gun and kept it aimed at Nick, as she turned her back to Jacob slowly.

"Ok, now shoot him." Nick yelled. But she kept the gun to Nick. "Shoot him Hail."

The corner of Hailey's mouth turned into a smirk. "Why would I do that Nicky?" Nick looked into her eyes and that's when he saw it. She wasn't faking. He didn't see the love he saw before. Her eyes held pure evilness.

"What about the plan?"

"There's been a slight change of plan."

Nick was scared for his life. His hands were in the air, he couldn't reach his spare gun or call for help. "I thought you loved me." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Hailey laughed out loud at this. "Love Nicky? Lust. I didn't love you." She laughed at the sight of his tears. "Awe he's crying." She pouted

"Real men don't cry." Jacob stated.

"That's right, and I need a real man. Someone to give it to me rough, the way I like it. Right honey?" She said over her shoulder.

"That's right sugar." Jacob was getting hotter by the minute watching his girl break Nick down before she put a bullet in him.

"Face it Nick, you've been had. You're just a sad, pathetic, little, and I do mean little, bitch."

"No Hailey you don't mean it."

"Get over it Nick, I don't love you, it was a game. You loose, and now its time for you to say goodnight."

"No Hail, please." He cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love you."

"I guess it just sucks being you then, doesn't it." Just as she finished she fired off a shot right into his chest. He fell to the floor in a heap. She lowered the gun to her side and watched as blood soaked the front of his shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Damn sugar. I thought for a minute there that you weren't gonna do it." he said watching the blood pour out. She turned around and threw herself onto him kissing him and rubbing her leg between his, feeling his erection. "What do you say we make up for lost time."

She filled her eyes with lust and kissed him again, but this time while his left hand was in her hair making it easy for her, she slowly crept her hand up still holding the gun and fired into his gut. She was blown back from the close proximity but it was minor damage compared to him. He fell back into the chair behind him. "As if I would ever be with you." He became limp and she watched him until he stopped breathing. She had never felt so dirty and ashamed of herself in her entire life. But she pushed it aside as she ran over to Nick shaking him, secretly hoping he forgave her for all of this, even though it was the plan. "Nick, it's over, get up." She cried.

He opened his eyes and saw her crying. "Don't cry babe, like you said it's over." He wiped a tear from her cheek. It was then that she caught a movement from the corner of her eye. She shoved Nick back to the ground as a shot was fired. She was pierced by a blinding pain in her side, but grabbed Nicks gun, from the floor, and faster than she could ever register she turned and shot him. She stood up and moved forward with every shot she got off. All the anger she had for him through the past years, for Ryan, for Patrick, for everything. She shot into him all the bullets she had. And she didn't stop even after that. She didn't even register the empty clicks the gun was making until Nick stood behind her and took the gun. Her angry breaths turned into tears and ran down her face. Nick pulled her to him holding her with all he had. Brass busted down the door and flew in with the other uniforms.

Hailey felt herself shaking and thought it was because of her emotions but now that the adrenaline was set aside the blinding pain returned to her side. She reached down and she saw the blood that had trailed onto her hand. Her head became light and then everything went black.

Nick felt her body weight shift and felt her slipping before catching her and laying her on the ground. "We need a medic." He yelled. Brass ran into the hall and called down for the emt's to come up. They placed her on a gurney and lifted her down the stairs, into the ambulance, and off to the hospital, Nick climbed into the back of the car with her and the sped off to Desert Palms Hostpital.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Hailey slowly woke up opening her eyes little by little until they were fully open. She looked around and didn't recognize where she was. She attempted to sit up but the pain in her side prevented her from doing so. Then she remembered what happened at the apartment, about Jacob, and Nick. Nick, she thought. She leaned up as far as she could without the pain hurting to much, when she felt her arm weighed down. She looked over and saw that Nick was asleep in the chair next to her leaning over and resting his head on her bed, holding her hand. She smiled down at him "I'm sorry Nicky, I'm sorry you had to be involved." She was running her hand through his hair when he started to stir.

His head popped up startled and he looked around until he met eyes with Hailey. He then smiled knowing she was alright. "Hey you." He said stretching out.

"Hey." She smiled back at him.

"How you feelin'?" He asked taking hold of her hand again.

"A little groggy." She looked down and saw that his left arm was in a sling. "Oh my God, did I do that?" She asked remembering when she shot him.

"Yeah, but it's just a little bruising. The sling is so I don't move the muscle around to much." He lifted his hand and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Can I get you anything?"

"I could use some water." Then she looked at her wrists. "And maybe a hair tie?"

He reached around his wrist and pulled off the hair band. "I figured you might ask for one. As for the water I would have to go get some." He handed the tie to her and kissed her on the head. "Ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He left to get the water and she attempted to put her hair up but her wound kept her from doing so. "Crying out loud." She humphed and threw her arms down.

Nick walked back into the room with a pitcher and a glass. He set the glass down and poured her some water. "Here ya go." he saw the wrinkled look on her face. He loved that look, she was angry but not to cause a mood, but frustrated with something. "What's a matter?"

"I can't do it." She said holding up the hair band.

He sat the glass down and took the tie. "Let me."

"What about your arm?"

"Just because I'm not allowed to move it, doesn't mean I can't." He helped her sit up, and surprisingly to her when she had help it didn't hurt as much. "I do this for my niece's all the time." He lifted his arms and in no time Hailey had a perfect french braid. He moved the bed so that she could lean back but still be sitting up and then helped her back down. "Here," he said handing her a glass and a little cup with two pills. "The doctor said that you should take these when you woke up."

Hailey swallowed the pills with the water and handed her glass back to Nick. She looked around her room as he sat back down in the chair. Her whole entire room was covered wall to wall with flowers and balloons. "Who are all these from?"

"Everyone at the lab. And these ones are from me." he said referring to the flowers that were in a vase by her bed. "I put fresh ones in each morning. Although the guy downstairs at the flower stand knows me by name now." he laughed.

She laughed with him but stopped when it hurt her. "This bites my ass." She said wrinkling her face again. "I hate being helpless."

"Well you slept through most of your recovery, the doctor said you could go home in two days but no work for a week." He said.

"Most of? How long was I out?"

"About three days. You were really starting to scare us."

She looked at him and smirked. "You mean I scared you."

"You scared everyone." He said, her smirk still not leaving. "Ok mostly me."

"You love me, you want to kiss me." She teased.

"Yeah, I do." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. From that moment on it was understood that they would be together.

**Fin**


End file.
